<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black Hole Vault by Tears_In_Rain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929810">Black Hole Vault</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tears_In_Rain/pseuds/Tears_In_Rain'>Tears_In_Rain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vault Hunting Through The Ages [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous MC Hogwarts House, Barnaby Lee is a Cinnamon Roll, Care of Magical Creatures, Coming of Age, Cursed Vaults (Harry Potter), F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts Inter-House Relationships, Innocence, Inspired by Forrest Gump, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, haven't finished the game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tears_In_Rain/pseuds/Tears_In_Rain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Befriending Barnaby Lee seemed like the logical thing to do. He was strong, and she needed his strength to find her missing brother. But Barnaby also proved to be exceptionally caring, and the guilt of using him haunted her to no end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barnaby Lee/Original Character(s), Barnaby Lee/Original Female Character(s), Barnaby Lee/Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery), Barnaby Lee/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vault Hunting Through The Ages [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stuttering, Cold and Damp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When dreams turn into nightmares, it's best to just stay awake.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brevity is the soul of wit, but your content does have to be at least 10 characters long.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Steal the Warm Wind Tired Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes the light does more damage than the dark.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brevity is the soul of wit, but your content does have to be at least 10 characters long.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>